


Liar Liar Ass For Hire

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Although after this maybe he might try lying more often it clearly has good results for him, Anal Sex, Creampie, Daishou's dirty little mouth being used as the name would imply, Face-Fucking, M/M, Seriously Daishou you can't just lie like that and not face the consequences, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daishou doesn't like to be beaten. He sees himself as cool, collected, and quite frankly, better than everyone else. Unfortunately, if you make claims that you can't back up, sometimes you have to go to extreme measures to keep your reputation intact. Rather than be made a liar in front of his friends, Daishou takes the rather irrational direction of turning to a very horny Bokuto and Kuroo, and they are more than willing to help Daishou come across as a sex god to his friends. That is, at a cost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday present fur @Suguru on tumblr. Leah you better fucking like Daishou getting spitroasted. 5000 words takes a long time to write.

“Seriously, Numai? You made it to 18 and you’re still a virgin? Come on. You always act like such a lady killer.” Daishou and the rest of his third year’s chuckle. He takes another bite out of his lunch. The usual topics of discussion for a bunch of seniors were taking place over break, in this case, who had scored the most, or scored the best.

“Not all of us managed to get a girlfriend like you did, Daishou.” Numai bites back with a little jealousy, as if implicating Daishou for getting it on with Mika was something he should be ashamed of.

“Oh whatever. We’re on a break right now. It was good while it lasted but whatever. I think we can all agree I at least managed to pull a real hottie for the time we were together.”

“Hey Hiroo, you’ve got that one story about that girl you had in second year, right? I don’t think anyone can top that.” Numai redirects the attention back to his teammate.

“Oh, the one I banged in a tent at a music festival? Yeah, she was pretty great. Huge tits. I don’t think she even realised I was only 17 at the time. Score.” He smiles smugly. Daishou does not enjoy being one-upped. His ex was hotter than some random girl Hiroo scored with at a festival.

“Did you hear about Kuguri apparently making a girl cum just by dirty talking her on the phone? And then she turned on to be a real freaky chick in to all sorts of stuff. He’s probably had more fun than any of us.” Takachiho presents his option to the floor.

“What? Are you kidding me? There’s no way that’s true. He’s a first year.

“No, I’m serious! All the first year girls are talking about it. Apparently he’s hung as fuck too. I’m kinda jealous.” Takachiho has the rest of his team in agreement that they are jealous of the surprisingly rumoured activities of their underclassman. All except for one.

“Yeah right. I can definitely top that. I had a threeway with two hot guys from another school. They came up to me because they thought I was so hot.” Daishou smiles proudly at his totally and utterly fabricated story. He wanted to sound the best out of his group of friends, and in his eyes, he had absolutely accomplished just that.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Me neither.” His entire friend circle nodded in agreement. They act in unison in their disregard for Daishou’s story. Apparently, they weren’t easily sold on a lie.

“I totally did!”

“Prove it.” Numai feels like he had won by asking Daishou to prove it. He obviously couldn’t, not when the story wasn’t true in the first place, but he was desperate to look like he had been the coolest kid in town.

“Uh, hold on a second.”

“He’s totally lying.”

 

**Daishou** : Kuroo I need your help really really fast  
**Kuroo** : I’m here. What’s up?  
**Daishou** : Can you pretend that we had a threesome?  
**Kuroo** : Why would I do that  
**Daishou** : Look I told my friends I had a threesome and they don’t believe me just back me up here

“Come on Suguru. We’re starting to think you’re a liar.”

“You already think I’m a liar!”

“Exactly.”

“Well hold on!”

**Kuroo** : lol no  
**Daishou** : Please come on they’re pushing me  
**Kuroo** : I’m not telling anyone I’ve been in a threesome unless I’ve actually been in a threesome with them  
**Daishou** : For the love of god just do me this one favour  
**Kuroo** : I’ll tell your friends we had a threesome when we’ve actually had a threesome. Until then, you’re a filthy fucking liar  
**Daishou** : KUROO  
**Daishou** : Wait  
**Daishou** : I could pay you back if you tell them we had a threesome?  
**Kuroo** : I’m not telling anyone anything until we’ve had a threesome  
**Daishou** : Is that an offer yes or no  
**Kuroo** : Do you want it to be an offer?  
**Daishou** : if it gets me out of this I’ll pay you back  
**Kuroo** : Yes or no  
**Daishou** : Yes?  
**Kuroo** : Ok cool I’ll put in a good word for you to my fwb and if he’s down you can come later today. Today’s one of our fuck days.  
**Daishou** : Ok ok ok so just send a message saying we had a threesome after what looks like some normal conversation ok? Let me put up some fake messages  
**Daishou** : I just wanna say thanks Kuroo  
**Daishou** : That was the best night of my life  
**Daishou** : I’ve done it with a girl before and a couple of times with guys but  
**Daishou** : I never thought I’d be able to get two guys at once  
**Daishou** : Want to try again some time?  
**Kuroo** : I’m not saying anything until we actually fuck  
**Daishou** : FOR FUCKS SAKE KUROO  
**Kuroo** : I’ll text you plans later. Tell your friends I’ll send proof tomorrow if my fwb says yes.  
**Daishou** : ok. ok.

“He, uh, he’s not really available right now, but I can have proof tomorrow and show you. I promise.”

“Jeez, Daishou, what a cop out. I’m holding you to this. If you don’t get proof back tomorrow you’re gonna be exposed. Exposed, Daishou.”

“Whatever. Whatever. Bell’s gonna go soon. I’m heading to my locker.” Daishou scurries away quickly, hands clasped around his phone and watching every second for a new message from Kuroo. He wanted to look cool in front of his friends, and he’d talked his way in to a potential threesome he wasn’t even sure he wanted, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about it.

“He’s totally lying.”

“Yeah.”

 

**Daishou** : HURRY UP school’s almost over  
**Daishou** : Kuroo COME ON  
**Kuroo** : somebody’s eager  
**Daishou** : ffs  
**Kuroo** : It’s cool. I’d be eager too. I haven’t had a 3way in a while lol  
**Daishou** : ok so give me an answer  
**Kuroo** : Oh right yeah Bokuto said he’s down  
**Daishou** : ok ok so what now  
**Kuroo** : You know where I live right? Come over after school and we’ll be there.  
**Daishou** : I think I got it.  
**Kuroo** : And whatever you do don’t think of my dick for the rest of the day  
**Daishou** : I really won’t  
**Kuroo** : Don’t think of how thick my dick is and how it’s going to be inside you  
**Daishou** : Kuroo…  
**Kuroo** : Don’t think about how hard it is to suck cock while getting your p-spot rammed  
**Daishou** : KUROO  
**_Kuroo_** _sent file dickpic3.png_  
**Kuroo** : Don’t think about it  
**Daishou** : KUROO TETSUROU YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

“Well well well, look what the cat dragged in.” Kuroo rests his palm on the doorframe and leans on it in a poor attempt to look seductive. Daishou, dressed in school uniform with his backpack still on his back, already looks fed up of this shit. Kuroo has immediately dressed down after getting out of school, casually walking around his place with just his sweats on. Daishou sees the outline of Kuroo’s dick bulging in his sweats and immediately realises what he’s gotten himself in to.

“Are you going to let me in or just block the door?”

“We can fuck outside if you want. I dunno if it’d be quick enough to avoid getting arrested for indecent exposure.” Kuroo smiles warmly as if he was trying to make a serious attempt at breaking the ice, before letting Daishou in to his house.

Bokuto sprawls himself on a couch, similarly in his volleyball team’s sweatpants, with equally as much blatant bulge on show. A few hickeys adorn the skin of his neck. Kuroo and Bokuto had evidently been warming up before Daishou arrived.

“You look so preppy in your uniform. Let’s get it off.” Bokuto wasn’t a fan of the blazer and tie look on Daishou. Daishou was highly proud of his school’s uniform and wouldn’t dare take shit from somebody else on the matter. Still, before he had the chance to pipe up about it, Kuroo diverts the conversation.

“Maybe try the bedroom first. I don’t think the couch is big enough for three.”

“It could be if you try.”

“I don’t want to fall off the couch and rip Daishou’s ass open while I’m on the way down.”

“Please don’t.”

“Ok, ok, we’ll go upstairs.” Daishou’s eyes can’t take their focus off the way the bulge in Bokuto’s pants moves as he stands up. _Holy shit he’s huge_ , comes to mind. He was hoping he was a shower instead of a grower because he Daishou planned on enjoying his guilt-trip threesome while he could, and not being in agony. That, or he could tell Kuroo to top, but he didn’t think he had that much leverage. Kuroo and Bokuto realistically were going to have complete and utter control over what went on. Daishou was at their mercy. He was relying on their word, so he couldn’t really go against them. Or at least he assumed so. He had no idea just how much they were going to be trying to take advantage of him, or how much they were just going to be looking for some casual fun after school. He hoped it was the latter. Answering back would have to wait until he had become more accustomed to the mood.

 

“I wish I had a double bed.” Daishou’s envy of how large Kuroo’s bedroom is can’t be ignored. The room is exceptionally neat and tidy, every single item on his desk kept in order, his bedsheets looking like they’d been set for a five star hotel, his wardrobe neatly organized. He wondered if Kuroo would be upset with having his bedroom defiled given how orderly he had kept it.

“So you can invite us over to fuck you? I like a different setting from time to time.” Kuroo throws himself on to his bed. So much for being concerned about defiling it. Bokuto follows suit and buries himself in the crook of Kuroo’s arms. They look so domestic lounging around half-hard in sweats only. Daishou has no idea how that was possible.

“No! So I can be comfy. God. Do you think of anything other than sex?”

“We’re literally about to fuck. What else do you want me to think about? Knitting?” Kuroo and Bokuto go off on a tangent making atrocious sex puns related to knitting. Daishou groans. He stood in deep contemplation of whether or not he had made a massive mistake trying to pull this threesome off, solely so he could look cool in front of his friends.

“Anyway get naked whenever you’re ready. We’ll watch.”

“You’re going to make me strip for you?” Daishou realises he really is at the mercy of Kuroo and Bokuto. He could say no whenever he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to reject their orders, and was equally unsure as to whether or not he had the ability to reject given the leverage he had handed them. He was having far too much trouble distinguishing if he was being blackmailed or if he really just wanted to experiment with two guys at once.

“We never said you had to strip for us but now that you’ve put the idea in my head I’d love to see a strip show.” Bokuto’s eyes lighten up at Kuroo’s idea. They’ve both made Daishou eat his words.

“Give it your all. Don’t just half ass it. Come on, get in the mood.” Bokuto offers some words of encouragement as Daishou accepts his mistake. He had never given anyone a strip show before. He had no idea what the difference between giving it his all and half assing it really was.

 

After a quick moment of contemplation, Daishou starts teasing off his tie, twirling it around his fingers, then going towards Kuroo and Bokuto, now sitting up on the edge of the bed to enjoy the show, and resting it on their shoulders. They look at each other with a broad smirk, realising they’d hit the jackpot.

Daishou flicks the button of his pants open and undoes the zipper, letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them. As he sits down, straddling Kuroo’s right thigh and Bokuto’s left, he takes his blazer off, leaving himself in just his school shirt, boxers and socks.

“Unbutton it.” Daishou grinds in to the tiny gap he’s made between Bokuto and Kuroo’s thighs. Bokuto takes the top buttons and Kuroo takes the bottom, quickly leaving his shirt open and sliding it off his chest while Daishou peels off his socks.

Daishou sticks his hands in to Bokuto and Kuroo’s pants, grabbing one cock in each and gently stroking. His thumb circles the tip, easily moving around the slickness of their precum and glaring seductively at them. He takes a moment to appreciate what he’s doing. Kuroo’s cock feels pretty sizeable, long and average girthed but neatly trimmed. Maybe it was Bokuto’s preference for Kuroo to be relatively well kept down there, or maybe Kuroo just liked the aesthetic of it. He was sure he could feel a huge vein running down the underside that made it seem just that little bit thicker. The real attraction was Bokuto. Daishou couldn’t even put an estimate to how thick it was because he’d never been with anything even remotely as close. He was about the same length as Kuroo, but the thickness was absurd. He felt a lot more rough and unkempt down there. Bokuto perhaps didn’t care so much for body sculpting than Kuroo did. The head of his cock was still clearly defined behind his foreskin, and it was a comfortable bump that Daishou could see Bokuto enjoyed being toyed with each time his hand ran over the base of his head. He was quickly getting desperate to see them instead of just touch them under their sweats.

When he pulls his hands out and stands back up in front of them, their sweatpants now fail entirely to even remotely hide their boners, both of them with a large bulge poking out to the side.

“I did my part. Take them off.” Daishou strips off his boxers and reveals his cock to the boys sitting on the bed. His tip glistens with precum that had soaked in to his boxers. Sure, he was average, but at least he managed to look adorable standing upright and slightly awkward, the sexual aura of his strip tease wearing off as he realises he stands upright and erect in front of two boys who are moments away from defiling every inch of his body. His cock hangs down and touches his thigh, and the excess of precum Daishou leaks like a faucet creates thick, glistening strands between the tip of his cock and his thigh. Kuroo and Bokuto both immediately wish they could clean it up with their mouths. Luckily, they could share pretty easily.

Kuroo and Bokuto both stand up and pull off their sweats, grab one of Daishou’s arms each and throw him on to the bed. They grab a thigh each and pull him to the end of the bed, stretching his legs apart enough for both of them to get between him. Daishou stares down in excited horror as he realises what’s about to happen.

Kuroo and Bokuto start mercilessly toying with his thighs, lapping up the excess from Daishou’s strands of precum, planting kisses and hickeys on his thighs that would stay with him for weeks, moving up, both of their tongues messing around with his balls, flicking away at the base of his shaft, and making Daishou wild. Their tongues move up his shaft, circling around and overlapping with each other. When they reach his head, Daishou can barely contain himself anymore. Kuroo and Bokuto are all but making out with each other with the tip of Daishou’s cock between, savouring the taste of his precum. The sensation of two mouths sucking his cock at the same time is new and unusual to him, but oh so welcomed. He squirms and shuffles on the spot, whimpering slightly at the pleasure. The usual suction of a blowjob was gone and instead he just had their two tongues playing with him, only getting the teasing sensation against his sensitive head doubled, not enough pleasure to cum, but too much pleasure to stop himself from letting loose.

“I think that’s enough. Don’t you?” Kuroo pulls off and starts stroking the base of Daishou’s cock until Bokuto follows suit and lets Kuroo’s hands do the work.

“Fine by me.”

“Wait, you’re not going to finish me off?” Daishou whines as the cool air surrounds the wet tip of his cock and sends a chill up his spine.

“Finish you off? Already? Hell no. We haven’t even done anything fun yet.” Kuroo stands up while Bokuto crawls on the bed, sitting himself down and upright against the headboard. He pats his lap and tells Daishou to come hither.

 

Kuroo digs around his bedroom table for a condom and plenty of lubricant. Daishou pays no attention as he finds himself lying on his stomach between Bokuto’s outstretched legs with his huge erect cock in front of him, dripping with precum and twitching with Bokuto’s excitement.

“How the fuck am I supposed to do anything with that.”

“I dunno, snakes can dislocate their jaws to eat something really big, right?”

“Oh you get used to Bokuto after a while. It’s a lot easier than it looks when you’re in the mood.”

“I’m not an actual snake you idiot.” Daishou wraps his hand around the base of Bokuto’s cock, struggling to get his fingers all the way around. He strokes gently, watching his foreskin pull back with every stroke and reveal just how much his cock looked like it deserved to be in a porno. He brings his lips to the tip and starts swirling his tongue around, tasting Bokuto’s precum as he starts progressively taking more and more in. It was easy enough to manage the tip, but going any further down was a challenge. He settles for sucking the head of Bokuto’s cock while stroking the shaft. Bokuto loves it, but isn’t especially satisfied. He wants more.

His hand pushes down on the back of Daishou’s head, forcing him down on it. He gags until his throat muscles relax, and takes the cue to work at his own pace, Bokuto only needing to gently encourage him from there on.

Kuroo flicks the switch for Daishou’s enthusiasm, sliding two lubricated fingers inside of him and teasing him. Bokuto can immediately see the change in his level of co-operation, with Daishou’s eyes starting wantonly at him, bobbing his head up and down on his cock as if he was a natural.

“Look at him, look at how much he loves just my fingers.” Kuroo swirls them around inside, gently fingering his prostate and stretching him apart, forcing Daishou’s cock to leak precum sticking in thin strands from the tip of his dick to the skin of his thigh, twitching in synch with his body every time a shudder rocks down his spine from Kuroo striking his most sensitive spots.

“Do you think he’d beg for you to give him more?”

“Oh absolutely.” Daishou immediately pulls off of Bokuto’s cock to protest, but Kuroo takes the devious route of stopping any stimulation he was giving Daishou, leaving him there uncomfortable with the lack of fullness inside him. To tell the truth, he would have gladly begged if the pair weren’t so desperate to make him come across as their submissive little toy, because he really did want Kuroo to pound him while he choked on Bokuto’s cock, but he wasn’t going to let himself be degraded. At least not in this state of mind. They’d have to tease him just a little bit more first.

“Guess not, huh?” Kuroo starts gently stroking Daishou’s cock with one hand while fingering him with the other. Every time Daishou makes any sort of noise, he stops, making sure that he’d be denied of any release he could possibly be getting. After all, it was hard to pick up any other signs of him being close when he was so preoccupied with swallowing Bokuto’s thick length.

Kuroo starts to go slower and slower, easing Daishou out of any sort of enjoyment he was getting until it got to a point where he was just frustrated and desperate. Any slight movement from Kuroo was becoming a progressively more pleasurable act out of sheer necessity to be stimulated. His dick-sucking became sloppy despite its enthusiasm as he becomes more and more needy. Needy for anything more. Anything that was going to get him off more than Kuroo’s hand ever so slowly stroking his cock, his thumb making teasing circles around the head of his dick, lubricated with his own precum milked out of him thanks to Kuroo fingering his prostate ever so gently, not enough to have the fabled hands free orgasm, but enough to make him twitch and curl with every deft touch. It was his own strange kind of personal heaven, relishing in being teased, yet so unbelievably desperate for more. He could simultaneously take it for hours, and not last any longer.

 

“I can’t. Tetsurou. I can’t.” Daishou buries his face in to Bokuto’s thighs, the only thing he has to rest on while pinned between the two boys. He whines out his plea for any sort of extra pleasure. He had reached his breaking point. Every soft touch felt like heaven, and he could barely imagine what it would feel like being edged or being able to climax. The thought of having Kuroo fucking him instead of just being teased by two fingers drove him wild in his impatience. He wanted more. He needed more.

“You can’t? Can’t what.” Kuroo knows exactly where Daishou is going with this, but he wants to savour every last submissive word that comes out of his mouth.

“I need more. Fuck me. Teasing. It’s too much. I need your cock, Tetsurou. Please.” Daishou doesn’t even think twice about the embarrassing words coming out of his mouth. He had been pushed past the point of retaining his decency and had only one thing on his mind. His usual outward appearance had crumbled before Bokuto and Kuroo, and in its place had left a broken shell of a man who wanted nothing more than to be pleased.

“Beg to Bokuto too. Tell him how much you want him to cum down your throat, you little slut.” Kuroo pulls out his fingers and starts spreading lube over his cock, buying time as he prepares himself to fuck Daishou nice and hard.

“Bokuto. Please Bokuto. Use me like a toy. Fuck my mouth that only wants to please you. I want your cum so badly. I want to taste you shooting your load in my mouth and choking me on your cock while I try to swallow. Please. Please Bokuto.” Bokuto was close to orgasm then and there just seeing Daishou gently stroking his cock while begging and pleading for a good face fucking. Any sort of sultry look was removed as Kuroo slid his cock down to the hilt inside of Daishou, and his face turned in to a mix of relief and pleasure.

 

Bokuto gets on his knees in front of Daishou, with Kuroo fucking him doggy style from behind. Daishou stays on all fours and barely has to do any of the work, letting the two boys do as they please with him. Kuroo fucks him at his own rough and intense pace from behind, and Bokuto clasps the back of Daishou’s head and pushes him down on his cock, facefucking him regardless of how much he gags and chokes.

Daishou has little regard for his own pleasure. He doesn’t even try to please himself. He doesn’t show any intent to get it over and done with despite the fact he was just looking for a quick servicing so his friends would vouch for his sexual prowess. He had found the mood encompassing his body and mind and leaving him in a shell of his usual cocky self, only wanting to be the tool to get Kuroo and Bokuto off. He sees himself as nothing other than a toy to be used, and he loves every second of it.

Sometimes Bokuto pulls out to get a taste of the beautiful sounds Daishou makes as Kuroo fucks him. Sometimes Kuroo slows down so Daishou’s mind is less focused on his hole being pounded and more capable of focusing on satisfying Bokuto. They work in tandem to get the best for each other while savouring every second of Daishou acting like such a submissive toy.

“I’m getting’ close. D’ya think he’d prefer to be creampied or have me pull out and nut on his back?” Kuroo speaks a few teasing words he wants to make sure Daishou can hear before focusing on picking up his pace and maintaining enough of a constant rhythm to keep his arousal on the brink of orgasm.

“I don’t give a fuck. There’s no way I’m not cumming down his throat.” Kuroo smirks at Bokuto’s blunt response and follows his train of thought, agreeing that the best they had to offer was letting Daishou’s holes seep their cum.

“If he wants to get covered in cum, he can cover himself in his own. I think he deserves a little pleasure too, don’t you think?” Kuroo starts pumping his hand away at Daishou’s cock after a few short teasing strokes to get in to a pattern.

“No, we’re already doing too much for him, but hey, you’re the boss.” Kuroo is slightly taken aback by Bokuto’s rather dominant response. Apparently not even letting Daishou climax was all he deserved. Kuroo was more merciful and wanted to spoil Daishou, letting him almost immediately shoot thick strands of his cum on to his stomach and the bedsheets while being spitroasted at a relentless pace. His toes curl and his hands claps the bedsheets, trying so hard to stay upright and please the two boys pounding him. Everything feels fuzzy with his senses heightened, each thrust almost fading in to one long, continuous movement of pleasure as his vision blurs and his moans, gagged by Bokuto’s cock, desperately try to escape to vocalize his overstimulation. His body tightens around Kuroo, and subconsciously starts to try to move in to Bokuto while being facefucked.

Kuroo barely lasts much longer, clasping tightly around Daishou’s hips in a way that would certainly leave some bruises in the morning, and groaning with pleasure as he releases inside of him. He keeps going for a few more strokes, relishing in the joy of Daishou tightening around his cock with each thrust, then pulling out with a thin strand of cum following. Daishou’s hole twitches and Kuroo’s cum slowly drips out. He admires his work, partially wanting to tease Daishou’s hole with his tongue to clean him up, and partially just wanting to see him squirm every time he feels his cum dripping out of him.

Bokuto finishes moments later, holding Daishou’s head with both hands and roughly fucking his throat, cumming down it with his eyes fixated on Daishou’s looking up at him so wantonly, so needy and desperate for his cum. He pulls out once the stimulation is just a little too much and shoots a few final strands on to Daishou’s chin and tongue for him to lap up and look adorable, totally spent with cum dripping down his already saliva-soaked chin.

 

They let Daishou collapse on to his side, panting fiercely after such an energetic session, and being unable to breathe properly for so long with Bokuto facefucking him. The pair admire his exhausted, sweating and cum-soaked body for a moment before dragging him on to a pile of pillows, wiping his own cum off his stomach with some tissues and donning a thick blanket up to his chest.

Kuroo winks at Bokuto, who in response grabs Daishou’s phone from the pocket of his earlier removed clothes and tosses it to Kuroo. The pair lay still naked next to Daishou, cum still on his glistening chin, open snapchat on Daishou’s phone and give their best peace signs as they take a very blatant post-sex photo.

“Believe him now?” Kuroo types as a caption, then picks the group chat entitled ‘Nohebi Meme Fuckers’ and hits send. Kuroo gives Daishou a quick kiss and hands him his phone just as he was beginning to collect himself and snap back in to reality.

“Did you just?”

“You said they wanted proof that you could pull a threesome, so they got it.”

“You didn’t have to make it look like I literally just got spitroasted! Oh my god there’s cum on my face. What the fuck. What the fuck. What the fuck.” Daishou wipes the cum off his chin with the back of his hand, has a brief panic in the middle of the bed (the blankets of which were pinned down on either end by Bokuto and Kuroo sitting there) before accepting defeat and accepting that he was kinda turned on by both the whole scenario, and the minor exhibitionism.

“Anyway If we’re all done here, I’m gonna go shower, I’ll let you sleep. I hope it was worth it just to look cool for your friends.” Kuroo slinks off in to the bathroom

“Oh believe me, it was worth it.” By that point, only Bokuto would hear as Kuroo was already locked in the bathroom and running the shower.

“Call us back any time you need to prove to somebody you’re a man slut.” Bokuto speaks awfully softly and warmly given he was teasing Daishou for the sheer absurdity of his situation.

“Now wait just a fucking second you didn’t even want me to get off. You told Kuroo not to let me cum. Why should I want to call you back any time?” Daishou scolds Bokuto for his impromptu moments of domination. He hits him back with a line that leaves Daishou beaten.

“So you don’t want to have regular threesomes?”

“That’s not what I said… I’ll just call back Kuroo and not you.”

“Aww, you don’t want to get in to my good books?” Bokuto grabs Daishou by the shoulder and pulls him in tight for a snuggle. “I promise I’m a lot gentler when you get to know me. I just think you’re the kind of guy to get turned on by a stranger using him. You know, there’s a glory hole just outside of town. I bet you’d like-“

“No! That’s not safe. I could never. I’m not like that.” Bokuto giggles at Daishou’s protests. For somebody who was almost entranced by being the personal toy for two boys he had had absolutely zero experiences with before and only knew as frenemies for most of high school, he sure was against the idea of replicating it with only slightly more unknown strangers.

“Guess you’re just a controlled slut instead.”


End file.
